vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha (TOME)
Alpha= |-|Demon Alpha= |-|Virus Fusion= Summary Alpha is the main protagonist of the Web Series, TOME: the Terrain of Magical Expertise. He is one of the newest players and friends with fellow players Kirbopher, Flamegirl, Nylocke, and Gamecrazed to just enjoy the game and defeat any hackers that come in the way. In the first episode he is accidentally exposed to the Forbidden Power, a glitched boss that has the ability to hurt people outside of the game. He eventually masters this power and goes back to enjoying TOME as it should be played. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A likely 8-C | 8-C, likely higher | At least 7-C Name: Alpha Origin: TOME Gender: Male Age: 17-18 Classification: Fighter, Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hax via the Forbidden Power, Forcefields via the Forbidden Power | Darkness Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Virus Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight Attack Potency: Room Level, likely Building level (Should be comparable to Nylocke who sent Oddball rolling at high speeds flying) | Building Level, likely higher (Should be comparable to Zetto, who after firing a blast that mostly got absorbed, and when released created a beam that took up most of the stadium) | At least Town level (Fully merged with Kajet, whose size alone took up a good chunk of ;Sanctuary and had been implied to have corrupted the entire landmass.) Speed: Transonic, likely Supersonic with FTL reactions, likely (Can out speed and dodge gunfire and appear as a blur to some foes, characters enter in game as a mass of light that skilled players like Alpha can track) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ | At least Class TJ Durability: At least Building Level, likely Higher | At least ' Large Building Level', likely Higher | At least Town Level, likely Higher Stamina: Very high (Fought against Zetto and was already prepared to enter combat with Rubirules) Range: Melee with most attacks, several meters with special moves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, likely Gifted (An average teenager, but shouldn't be too far behind Flamegirl who studied Computer Programming) Weaknesses: Doesn't like using the Forbidden Power, becomes near uncontrollable when in his Demon Form, despite having wings is incapable of flight in base form, Kajet can be removed from Alpha with specific equipment or code Notable Attacks/Techniques Alpha *'Orion Shield': Alpha summons up to 5 green spinning discs that can block projectiles and can be used as a slicing projectile. *'Vulcan Fist': A charging punch that engulfs Alpha in flames *'Poseidon Wave': A slow, but forceful, wave of high-pressure water *'Zeus Rage': A quick and precise bolt of electricity fired from Alpha's finger that has the chance to paralyze his opponent. *'Forbidden Power': A power Alpha accidentally gained that is normally seen as circular fields of static. This power is able to affect players outside of the game, create barriers for Alpha, and can be moved to engulf the foe, damaging them in all directions. Virus Fusion *'Virus Shot': Fires a powerful energy blast from Alpha's right arm *'Virus Shield': A larger and stronger Orion Shield, made of virus energy *'Virus Slice': Slices with an energy blade from Alpha's right arm that can cut through the toughest of materials, such as Rubirules's golem form *'Enhanced Forbidden Power Control': Can form it into a cocoon-like shield for defense, which absorbs energy from enemy attacks before releasing it as a scattered blast *'Energy Eater': Turns Alpha's right arm into Kajet's mouth, which bites down on the target and violently shocks them with virus energy Key : Alpha | Demon Alpha | Virus Fusion Note: This profile covers Alpha in the rebooted series TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise. For the original version debuting on Newgrounds, see TTA Alpha. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Web Show Characters Category:TOME Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teenagers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Forcefield Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7